peacocks, robots and dragons
by Viperscreed
Summary: A stranger comes bearing a gift for Jack to grant himself a wish. OC's and possiable oocness
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat in the gardens behind his home, resting in the shade of an old tree. The sun was beating down on the earth raising it to an uncomfortable tempiture not that the heat bothered Jack, his body was accostumed from spending hours in front of a welder but none the less it was still too hot for his infamous jacket which he left inside.

He wa staring at a notebook in his lap, the page riddled with complex equations for a new robot. Jack was lost in thoughts of the new design and tapped his pencil agains the notebook in some unknown beat.

Jack was pulled back to reality when someone snatched his pencil. He looked up to see who dared to disturb him but found no one there, his red eyes floated down to lock with small beady black ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(AN)  
>sorry for shortness but this is just the pilot chapter. please correct me and give me your opinions. :) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The Albino let out a shrill shriek but froze against the tree when the large bird squaked back at him. When the bird squaked it had droped the pencil which in its decent left a long black line on the notebook's page.

"Hey!" Jack whined recovering from his earlier shock.

"Shoo!" He yelled angrily at the bird. In responce the bird raised its tail, the long beautiful feathers creating a large fan behind itself.  
>Jack continued to try to shoo the peacock away but only managed to get the bird to shake its tail.<p>

"Chura!" A voiice called from the distance and the peacock immediatly dropped its fan. The peacock squaked making Jack cringe.

"Chura!" The voice called again to which the paecock answered with a squak.

At this junchure Jack stood up trying to locate the owner of the calls.

"Chura!" This time the voice came from right behind Jack making him shriek and whip around in time to see a boy scooping up the bird.

The boy had short brown curly hair with matching eyes. His frame was lanky and clad in odd clothes. The jeans he wore hugged his thighs but started splaying out at the knee, his shirt was black and fitted, gripping his frame tightly, it had a long sleave but the left sleave had been neatly cut off.

"Don't ever run away from daddy again!" The boy scolded the bird hoisting the bird onto his shoulder before he turned his atteintion toward Jack.

"I'm so sorry if he caused any trouble." The boy apologized.

"He didn't cause too much trouble." Jack said his eyes narrowing. "Why are you on my property any way?"

"we were hiking on a bike trail when Chura toke off after something, I lost him for a little while and here we are." Jack didn't know wheather he should believe the story or not, it seemed so prepared but he sensed no deception.

"Breck." The young man said holding his hand out.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius." Jack said accepting Breck's invitation for civility. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Think I could bother you for the use of your phone?" Breck asked.  
>"Sure but don't let that thing loose in my house." Jack said warningly, pointing at Chura.<p>

"Don't worry about a thing." Breck said following the albino into the mansion.  
>Jack lead his guest to the kitchen and was about to direct Breck to the phone but found his unexpected guest already dialing numbers into the machine on the wall.<p>

"Hey, dad, sorry I didn't call when I said I would but I got stranded. yeah I'm fine now but I need youto come get me." Breck finished and listened for a moment,  
>a crestfallen look slowly adorning his features.<br>"Ok, I'll see what I can do, yep, I love you to." He said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Jack ol' buddy ol' pal, I need a favor." Breck pleaded. Jack felt the initial push to turn him down but that was snuffed out by his curiosity.

"What?" Jack asked.

"A big storm hit were my dad is so he can't come get me, can I stay with you until he can?" Breck begged.

Again Jack wanted to refuse him but the more he looked at Breck the more it felt wrong to do so, like purposeling moving a fallen baby bird so the mother couldn't find it. As Jack comteplated his answer, his eyes wondered around the kitchen and he missed the sly smile play across the so called baby bird's lips.

"Sure." Jack said begrudgingly.

"Oh, thank you, I promise you won't regret it." Breck said cheerfully but with an underlying tone that Jack caught and it made him uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's discomfort with Breck was forgotten as a purple haze fazed through his head making him squirm.

"Jack!" The little ghost screamed. "you fool, haven't you realized what has walked through your door?"

"How long have you been watching?" Jack squeaked, still frozen up from being fazed through.

"Since you entered the kitchen." Wuya said with a slightly irritated tone, her swirly eyes never leaving Breck.

"I never thought someone as famous as you would take an interest in a little creature like me, Wuya." Breck said, rocking back and forth on his feet, obviously surprised and flattered by the attention.

"O I'm not that famous." Wuya said modestly with a dismissive wave of her ghostly hand.

"Of course you are especially amongst fairies and elves." Breck sucked up.

"Whoa, hold up, what are you talking about?" Jack asked wanting answers.

"O' phooey Wuya, you blew my cover." Breck pouted and hoisted himself onto the counter, Chura fluttered down to the floor to keep his tail feathers from pinned under the boy.

"Well Jackie I'll lay it out for you, firstly there was no one on the other end of that phone call…" Breck began but was interrupted by Jack.

"But if you didn't call your dad then you must not be lost and if you're not lost then why are you here?" Jack asked connecting dots but needing more clues.

"I was getting there, I'm here because you need something from me and since you're a first time customer I'm more than willing to give it to you." Breck said and Jack stared at him for a moment.

"Are you soliciting me?" Jack asked and received a back of laughter.

"Oh no honey if I was doing that I wouldn't be sitting so far away, I'm a Wollen vogel, I'm here to grant your wish." Breck said leaning against the dark wood cabinets.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wollen vogel, what's that?" Jack asked.

"My kind originated in Germany in English it translates into the bird or the wishing bird." Breck informed the albino.

"You don't look much like a bird and why would you grant me a wish?" Jack asked, magic was nothing new to him but Breck perplexed him.

Breck smirked and folded his unsleaved arm close to his cheast. Jack watched wide eyed as Breck's arm changed size and color. His upper and lower arm widened, his fingers melded and lengthened and the entire limb turned reddish gold. Tiny rusty gold downy feathers bloomed on Breck's arm then sprouted into long, luxurious feathers.

"Just keep in mind that I'm only part Wollen vogel so I can only give you the tools to grant your wish." Breck said carefully opening his wing. There was a light clinking of bottles and vials amongst other containers that hung from his feathers. The contents came in an array of substances and an even wider variety of colors.

"See the bird now?" Breck asked pointing to his wing. "And I'm a Wollen vogel granting wishes is what we do, like genies except you don't have to rub me to get me to do it." Breck said with a cheeky grin.

"Can I choose?" Jack asked motioning toward the vials.

"This time, no" Jack said. "I already know what you need."


End file.
